A Simple Fear
by Kuroya-hime
Summary: Bel, bearer of the storm ring, doesn't seem to be one to have a fear.  "Are you scared, sempai?"  "Not any more froggy."


**:D tis I! Once again I have written another oneshots with my new pairing obsession... I know I'm such a bad child... I should be writing 12 months or Death Of Summer or MaD HoUsE... Or maybe my summer homework :/... Naaaaaah that can wait... The point is I wrote it! And it's nearly two thirty in the morning and Jackie and I are still up... So I've been fbing her app this stuff to put up for me because I love her... And I promised her I'd write a YamamotoxGokudera... Which i have yet to start -.-... But hey! I've been in Seattle with only a few minutes of wifi here and there so dun blame me!... Bleh anyway enjoy!**

Rain poured down in a trickle of white noise on the Varia house roof. Everyone minded their own psycho business as usual. Only the light sound of the rain was heard. Well, a side from the occasional "VOOOI!" and "Ushishi" from time to time. Also there was the clatter of weaponry being tossed around as usual and people arguing and what not.

In fact, you couldn't really hear the rain at all. This IS the Varia house after all. What did you expect? Well one thing you could expect was that Bel was pestering his kouhai in his usual for of stabbing his tiara shaped blades into his skin. Fran, on the other hand, was reading a book and was not all the interesting in the violent act being performed. "Ita, Sempai, that hurts." obviously his usual monotone completely said nothing of that sentence.

"Ushishi-" CLASH! The sudden burst of thunder broke the not-so-silent usual chaos of the house. Bel froze mid stab. Taking notice to this change, Fran looked up from the book he had formerly been reading.

"Fake Prince-sempai?" he asked.

"Ushishishi! The prince is not a fake!" the blonde said with a tick on his forehead as he drove his knife into the top of the black frog hat he had force upon his teammate. Fran did not himself have wore his heart on his sleeve and he knew the older male did not smile in such a psychotic fashion simple because he was happy. That grin hid much more than the entire house knew. And Fran desired to know what.

But only seconds ago, the mint haired boy had seen a slight change in his sempai. It lasted no more than the flash of light that had reflected on the interior of the room. He had frozen. So vulnerable. So unprincely. So afraid.

And then it happened again. CLASH! a flash of light. A frozen prince made of thin, delicate ice. It would take no more than a tap to shatter. And all in the same second it was over. The seemingly eyeless blonde was still prodding the pale skin of his proclaimed 'Froggy' with his shiny silver knives.

Had Fran been mistaken? The small boy wondered as the Prince the ripper continued his 'entertainment'. 'Sempai is the bearer of the storm ring. It would be impossible for him tom be afraid of a storm. Right?' He kept his blank gaze into the pages of the book as if it would tell him. And in fact it did.

'I must not fear. Fear is the mind-killer. Fear is the little-death that brings total obliteration. I will face my fear. I will permit it to pass over me and through me.' (Dune, Frank Herbert)

And that exactly what Bel was doing. The flash of light reflected off his shadowy face. The sound passed over his ears and through his mind.

CLASH!

Clatter. A glint of silver hit the floor.

Fran stared at the blade on the floor next to his chair. "Sempai?" but the blonde was gone. The clunk of heavy boots ran down the hall. The greened eyed male followed the sound out of the room. The rain had grown louder.

The Varia house, was not silenced, but was beck intro be drown out by the static sound of the weather. A door slammed shut. Fran stood silently in front of Belphegor's door. He decided not to knock.

CRASH! The sound was louder than before. A faint whimper could be hear through the door.

"Sempai?" his voice did not waver.

"Ushi-s-s-shishi. The Froggy has c-come?" Bel's however, did.

'Stutter?' the younger wondered. 'How unprincely.' he thought. 'How un-sempai.' was more the correct term he had in mind.

CLASH! A frantic sound of messy footsteps and doors opening and slamming shut followed. Next came the creaking open of the door to the prince's room. It was messy, unorganized and dirty. But it was empty.

Fran walked up to the bathroom door. He heard ragged breathing and muffled sobs. He did not bother to call out to the occupant of the room this time. The bathroom door clicked open.

Crouched in the smallest corner was a muddled up mess of blonde hair, a blanket and the sharp glint of a silver tiara.

"G-get out of here p-peasant-t." the form hissed. The 'peasant' did not comply. Disobeying the prince, he simply walked up to the blanket and pulled it down the slightest bit. This revealed the red, tear streaked face of Belphegor. "I said-d get ou-" CLASH! And the face disappeared once more. The heavy breaths he let out were short, sharp and labored. He was hyperventilating.

"Sem-"

"Shut up!" Bel screamed. "L-leave me alon-ne" he strayed from his third person speech pattern. "I- the prin-nce, can handle hims-self." This was something Fran had never seen before. Yes, it was his idiot sempai demanding not to have help, but this was not the anger being used to force out his voice. It was the fear that cracked it as formed the useless stutter.

Unconsciously, Fran found himself kneeling before the crumpled up remains of his sempai. Once again he lowered the blanket. More slowly and gently this time, revealing the quivering lips, a light pink color that contrasted the streaky red and tears streaming down the pale skin. Very slowly, as though he were approaching a small animal, he leaned in. CLASH!

The positions changed. Suddenly it was Fran who was flat on his back against the cold bathroom tile. Hot droplets falling onto his face. Tears. The heat of another body, lay across his upper body. And the heat on his lips.

The dry, cracked, salty, tear stained lips pressed harshly upon his own. Fran welcomed the heat. He felt alive. He returned his sempai's moment of affection, not knowing nor caring if this lasted a brief second, like the flicking lightning, or if it lasted an eternity. Some how it became both. With the door swung wide open the flash of lightning illuminated the faces of the two as their lips parted, gasping for air. The moments that held the single connected on lips seemed to last an eternity. But an eternity was not nearly enough.

He blonde and green haired males lay still a moment. Neither looking each other quite in the face. Thunder banged, and lightning struck again.

"Are you afraid, sempai?"

"Not anymore Froggy."


End file.
